


I Really (Don't) Hate You

by DreamingisBelieving



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Glee - Freeform, Glee Coach!Kurt, Hiding a Relationship, Kinda Fluffy, Klaine, Klaine!Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg!Kurt, Past Dave and Blaine, Warbler Coach!Blaine, carrier au, kinda angst, otp prompt, season six, warblers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingisBelieving/pseuds/DreamingisBelieving
Summary: Prompt: Your OTP ‘hate’ each other and always annoy each other when they’re around friends/whoever. However, secretly they are lovers and they have to keep up the dislike so their friends don’t find out. That is, until, Person A finds out they’re pregnant…It was just easier to not tell anyone about their relationship. As soon as they did it became less about them and more about everyone else, so they had no intention of telling anyone that "Klaine" was back together until Kurt had gotten a surprise.





	

When Kurt and Blaine got back together after Blaine had broken up with Dave, it was easier just not tell anyone. They had dated before, and when everyone had got involved in their relationship, it started to go back downhill, so it was just simpler to pretend to not be dating when around people. It was exhausting when Rachel, or Sam, Tina, or Santana, or anyone else would tell them how their relationship would work. They just weren't ready to tell people yet, which was fine, right?

The only people that knew were Kurt, Blaine and Carole because she had seen Blaine's text to Kurt saying that he loved him and would see him later when he had spent a night making dinner with her, and Kurt really couldn't hide the fact that they were in fact dating, so he had to tell her. She had promised that she wouldn't tell anyone, and Kurt trusted that she wouldn't. 

They would have dates in the back of the park by themselves, or meet at either one's apartment, careful not to get caught, because they knew as soon as they started telling people, drama would start once again and they just wanted it to be about them, and only them. 

"I really don't wanna leave," Kurt mumbles, hiding his face in Blaine's cardigan. Blaine chuckles, wrapping an arm around him, pulling Kurt towards him on the couch.

"Then don't just stay the night again," Blaine says simply.

"I can't tomorrow morning Rachel and I are going over things for the New Directions," Kurt groans, looking up to Blaine who pulls a pouting face.

"Tell Rachel to reschedule, because I want you to myself," Blaine teases, his fingers finding their way to Kurt's sides making the boy practically jump in the air until it turned into a full tickle attack on Kurt. Blaine somehow managing to straddle his legs and get at him from all angles.

"Blaine!" Kurt screeches, barely able to contain his laughter. "Stop," He giggles, trying to guard his sides and stomach, but it wasn't doing anything. Blaine laughs as Kurt reaches his hands up to get at his sides. That sound was practically music to Blaine's ears. 

It was soon turned around where Kurt was on top of Blaine.

"OKay! I surrender!" Blaine pleas, tears from laughter rushing down his cheeks. Kurt sits back in his spot next to Blaine where he wiped at his tickle tears. 

"I really should go, it's getting late," Kurt says looking at the time on his phone, 11:34 pm. 

"No, stay here forever," Blaine begs, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, laying his head on his shoulder. Kurt sighs heavily, turning his head to press a gentle kiss on Blaine's lips.   
"Trust me, I want to, watch movies all night and take a nice hot shower together, sounds wonderful, but Rachel will wonder where I am," Kurt explains.

"No, don't tempt me, now all I wanna do is take you to the bathroom and strip you from your clothes and have a hot round in the shower, fuck your brains out," Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear, sending chills down his spine. 

"Shit," Kurt sighs, turning and pressing a hard kiss on Blaine's lips that were now curled into a smile. "Please, fuck me til me brains fall out," Kurt whispers already throwing Blaine's cardigan across the room. Blaine moans his fingers unbuttoning Kurt's polo and chucking it off to the corner. Blaine stands, taking Kurt in his arms and managing to make it to the bathroom without an accident or injury. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kurt opened the door to see Rachel, dressed and ready for their meeting at Lima Bean Kurt wasn't even fully awake. 

He only had a pair of pajama bottoms on, his hair not how he remembered it looking when he went to sleep. 

"Kurt?! It's eight am, you're usually dressed but seven thirty," Rachel screeches, letting herself in. Kurt groans, grabbing the hoodie that was left on the back of the couch and throwing it on on his way to the bedroom. "Wait, who's hoodie is that?" 

"What do you mean? Mine,"

"I've never seen you wear a hoodie, in my life, and I've known you for almost seven years," Rachel says, setting her bag on the breakfast bar. Kurt looks down at the hoodie, he never remembered wearing a hoodie these past few days. Oh no. 

"Is that Blaine's 'Sweeney Todd' hoodie?" Rachel gasps at her friend.

"No, why would Blaine's sweater be over here," Kurt shakes his head at the thought, but he was lying through his teeth, it was Blaine's he must have left it here a few night ago and Kurt picked it up without a second thought.

"Are you two dating?"

"No, I broke up with him for a reason," Kurt says simply, leaving the hysterical girl by herself while he got changed in his bedroom. Kurt picked out a pair of black skinny jeans and a light green polo and got changed quickly before starting for that bathroom to fix his hair as best as he could.

"Kurt, hurry up!" Rachel groans.

"I'm trying," Kurt rolls his eyes at his friend as he left the bathroom, grabbing his phone and wallet, while slipping on his coat to fight the Autumn breeze and shoving his feet into a pair of black boots. Rachel shakes her head, grabbing her purse from the table and following her friend out the door and to her awaiting car. 

 

"Grande nonfat mocha, please," Kurt tells the barista, his hands already reaching for his wallet, and pulling out a bill. She happily took it and started on his coffee. 

"Six years later and you still get the same thing," Rachel shakes her head in disbelief at her friend, her coffee already in hand.

"What can I say? I'm a creature of habit," Kurt shrugs, taking his mocha from the barista with a polite nod. 

They go to take their usual spot, but Kurt stops when he sees Blaine sitting across from Jeff, laughing at something. He knew they weren't on a date because of course, Jeff was still with Nick but he was shocked to see him.

"What's-Oh," Rachel surveys the room until her eyes come across the said curl haired man making jokes with his best friend. The brunette studies him until she gasps loudly. "He has a hickey!"

"Don't be so loud, and so what?" Kurt asks, hiding his blush behind his nonfat mocha.

"So what? That means he's already moved on since Dave, wow, didn't take him long," She shakes her head at him as the sit at a table diagonal from theirs. "They were really sloppy too," 

"It's not that sloppy," Kurt shakes his head, studying his work from last night, he definitely remembers giving him that one when Kurt was pressed up against the shower wall, his legs wrapped around Blaine's waist, who was thrusting into him, harder and harder at Kurt's requests. 

But, it was pretty sloppy, the now purple bruise from suction was left on his upper neck, with the shape of an oval, too messy to make out a pair of lips. 

"It was probably the guy he's with right now," Rachel turns his back to him.

"Oh no, it wasn't, that Jeff, his best friend and he's not single," Kurt explains as Rachel pulls out a folder full of music from her purse. Blaine and Jeff laugh again at a joke and Blaine and Kurt make eye contact which sends butterflies through Kurt's stomach, and even more so when Blaine cheekily winks at him as his laughter calms down and takes a drink from his medium drip. 

"Alright, so I was thinking for regionals we could go with- Kurt?" Rachel looks up from the picked music to notice her friend wasn't paying any attention to the ambitious brunette.

"What? Sorry, a cute guy just walked in," Kurt says quickly.

"Where?" 

"You aren't allowed to look, you are not single ma'am," Kurt says quickly due to the fact, no cute guy just walked through the door, the only one Kurt could see was the hazel eyed boy a couple tables away, that he could happily call his own, just not publically. Rachel pouts but is quickly going on about regionals once again. 

"I think that the Warbler's are going to be there too," Rachel snarls. "So, I guess we both get a little more Blaine in our lives," She rolls her eyes. Kurt rolls his eyes as well to make sure, she wasn't getting an suspicions. "Alright, regionals is only 6 weeks away, let's get down to business and ignore the asshole behind us," Rachel adds with a sigh.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rent or are you in a more Moulin Rouge mood?" Blaine asks, thickening the french pronunciation of 'Moulin Rouge'. Kurt chuckles, making his way into the living room with a glass of Pepsi for Blaine and a glass of ginger ale for Kurt to try and settle his stomach that had been bothering him these past few days.

"Rent, I could use some Angel in my life right now," Kurt says, plopping himself down on the couch. Blaine nods, popping it in the DVD player before sitting himself beside Kurt, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He eyes the ginger ale with worry.

"Stomach still not feeling well?" Blaine asks, rubbing his shoulder with his thumb. Kurt shakes his head.

"No, I still feel like my stomach is doing flips, but I haven't thrown up today, unlike yesterday, so that's good," Kurt reports, setting the glass back down on the coffee table coaster. 

"You should go to the doctor's," Blaine advises as Kurt leans into Blaine's arms, laying his head on his chest and laying his legs on the couch, a blanket draped over them.

"I'm sure it's nothing, I'll give it a few more days," Kurt shakes his head. Blaine sighs heavily.

"If you're not better by regionals I will drag you to the hospital okay?" 

Regionals was only a few days away which seemed to have creeped up on them since they got a good set list last month when Rachel and Kurt talked it over at Lima Bean. 

"Fine," Kurt groans, turning his attention back to the TV and enjoying the opening performance of "Seasons of Love". 

When they were half way through "La Vie Boheme", Kurt was up and on his feet, hand over his mouth, running for the bathroom. Blaine wasn't far behind him. Kurt's knees painfully slam against the tile as he frantically lifted the lid to dispose of his lunch Blaine and him had shared. 

Blaine didn't bother knocking and has soon scooted himself behind his boyfriend, rubbing at his back and shoulders until he was just dry heaving. 

Kurt wipes his mouth with a nearby towel, and leans back, laying his head on Blaine's shoulder their hands connecting over's Kurt's chest. Hot tears were running down his cheeks as Blaine kissed his temple to try and get him to calm down.

"Kurt, you really should go to the doctor, they'll at least get you something to subside the puking," Blaine says, pressing a kiss to the back of Kurt's head. Kurt takes in a deep breath.

"But I don't feel sick, besides the stomach problems I feel fine, just a little tired," Kurt replies softly.

"I know, but they'll help, okay? Get an appointment and I'll go with you okay? We can get lunch after," Blaine promises. Kurt nods.

"Okay, fine," 

 

Kurt didn't go to the doctors, instead the next day he went to the drug store and bought six pregnancy tests, just to be sure. Besides the weird look from the cashier everything went off without a hitch, until he got home and he realized just what he was about to do. 

He could be pregnant. 

It would explains so much, the puking, the fatigue, it would all add up, but he wanted to be wrong, he wanted to be so very wrong. 

He rushed to the bathroom, finishing off his bottle of water as he did. He was going to need a lot of pee.   
He started with one, the second line was faint but it was there. 

"It's faint," Kurt says, tossing it aside and opening another two. He followed the instructions just like the first one and waited the three minutes that he was directed to wait for. 

He sat on the toilet lid, head in his hands at the thought of having a baby. It scared the living shit out of him. 

Blaine and Kurt would have to tell everyone they had been lying, and expose their relationship to their family and friends. He would have to tell his dad which was probably the most terrifying thing because he didn't want his dad to be disappointed or hurt. Blaine and Kurt had only been back together for a good five months, they were not ready to have a baby. Where would they live? What would-  
The sound of his phone timer going off snapped him from his thoughts. He stood up, taking a deep breath before looking down at the two tests waiting for him. 

Four lines in total, they were both positive. 

"No, I don't believe it, there' no fucking way!" Kurt shouts the last part opening up the last three. 

No matter how many tests he took, they all said positive with two pink lines practically glaring back at him. 

"Shit," He whispers, hanging his head down and closing his eyes. "He was pregnant," 

They had always talked about having kids, even when in high school. When Kurt told Blaine that he had the carrier gene, it made Blaine even more excited for the future with at least three kids that were both Kurt and Blaine's, but not this early, not even close. 

He was screwed. What if it scared Blaine off? These past few months would have been for nothing. What if Blaine wasn't ready and wanted him to get rid of it? 

"Kurt you gotta calm down, this is Blaine we're talking about," Kurt reminds himself, shaking his head at himself as he paced up and down his bathroom. 

Regionals was tomorrow, he would have to tell him tomorrow. For sure, Blaine would help him through this, they would make up their minds together and everything would work out right? 

Kurt threw the six, positive pregnancy tests in the bottom drawer and decided he would sleep, and think about it in the morning. 

That didn't happen, he ended up laying in bed trying to fall asleep, but unable to, his mind too busy thinking about tomorrow.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Kurt and Rachel walked through the doors of the school Kurt had already forgotten the name to, he searched for a familiar head full of curls through the crowd but didn't even recognize a familiar Warbler blazer in the crowded lobby. 

He whipped out his phone, sending Blaine a text.

KURT: Where are you?

Blaine was quick to reply, he always was.

BLAINE: seated, why? Are you alright?

Kurt left it like that.

"I'll be back, I have to go find someone," Kurt says, quickly heading off, not listening to Rachel and her questions and protests at all. He headed for the auditorium, and stood beside the door, searching for the Warbler's. It wasn't hard to spot, the same blazers sitting in a row made it easy to find. Kurt headed down the steps and towards the group of boys. 

Blaine was sitting beside David and Nick who were happily talking amongst themselves. Kurt bent down beside Blaine whispering beside his shoulder.

"We need to talk," Kurt says simply. Blaine turns his head in confusion, looking to the older man. Kurt nods his head towards the bathroom. Blaine was quick to stand, waving off his partners and following Kurt through the crowds and through Rachel and the New Directions. 

When in the lobby, Kurt took his hand in his own, leading him through the people and into an abandoned classroom. Kurt shut the door behind them, making sure to lock it. 

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asks, taking Kurt's hands in his. Kurt pulls them away.

"Please, you're gonna need to sit down," Kurt says motioning towards an empty table. Blaine still looking a bit hurt from Kurt's rejection, slides into one the chairs. Kurt starts to pace in front of him, taking deep breaths. 

"Kurt? What's going on?" Blaine asks, worry in his eyes. Was Kurt breaking up with him? 

Kurt stops to face him, tears in his eyes. 

"Blaine, I love you so much, I really do, and I want you to know that before I say what I'm about to say," Kurt sniffles.

"You're scaring me," Blaine says, sitting up a bit more straight in his uncomfortable desk chair. Kurt takes in one last shaky breath before announcing.

"I'm pregnant," He says simply crossing his arms over his chest. Blaine's gaze falls to the floor taking a moment to take this in. "Oh god, this was what I was afraid of," Kurt mumbles, covering his face with his hands. Blaine is automatically taking Kurt's hands in his, this time Kurt didn't pull away.

"No, don't-" Blaine stops to take in a deep breath. "I'm just shocked is all," Blaine replies with a small reassuring nod. 

Kurt nods with him as Blaine wipes away his tears. "This is a good thing right?" 

"I don't know, is it?" 

"I mean, we now have to tell everyone that we're an item," Blaine whispers more to himself than anyone else. 

"Well, I mean we really don't HAVE to, we can always wait," 

"Until what? You bust out a baby? Are we gonna lie and say you swallowed a basketball in a couple months?" Blaine chuckles, but Kurt didn't think it was funny.

"Bust out a baby?" Kurt questions.

"Yeah, it was the first thing that came from my mouth," Blaine shakes his head with a chuckle at that Kurt does the same. "How far along are you?" He asks his smile fading.

"I don't know, I took six home tests and they all said I was pregnant, so I scheduled an appointment for Tuesday at one and I was hoping that you would be able to come with me," Kurt explains.

"Of course, I'd have to take time from the Warbler's but, you're way more important than them," Blaine nods, pressing a kiss to his forehead before wrapping him in a tight hug. "We're gonna be okay, how about after we go to the doctor, we'll tell your parents, then my parents, and then we'll start telling our friends okay?" 

"K," Kurt replies simply, resting his head on Blaine's chest, taking in the sweet smell of Blaine, it was always comforting. 

"Alright, we better get out there, before Rachel starts to try and find us, I saw her stares," Blaine chuckles, pressing another soft kiss to Kurt's lips before they made their way back out the auditorium sitting with their respectful teams.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tuesday came quickly much to Kurt's dismay. He didn't wanna confirm the pregnancy because then it meant telling their family and friends and he was scared their relationship was going to go back to it being about everyone else and not them, which was terrifying to Kurt, he didn't want that at all, he wanted it to remain how it was. But, being able to go on dates and not care if Blaine spends the night and someone sees them living in the same apartment. It really would be relieving to not have to worry about that.

Kurt was wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realize, he was chewing at his nails and bouncing his leg up and down until Blaine took his hand in his, pressing soft kiss to his knuckles.

"It's gonna be alright," Blaine assures him, rubbing his thumb across the back of Kurt's pale hand. Kurt gives him a small smile with a nod. "I love you no matter what,"

"I love you too," Kurt says leaning across the examination table to press a kiss against his lips. 

Kurt had given them a urine sample, and a blood sample to try and figure out if he really was pregnant and they were waiting for a doctor or nurse to come in and give them results. 

As if on cue the same doctor from earlier they recognized to be Dr. Green entered the room once again. He sat himself on the backless stool, looking over his clipboard before saying anything, which kept the young couple in a state of anxiety.

"Well, Mr. Hummel, I can confirm you are pregnant, I would say about eight and a half weeks," He says with a smile on his face as he looked up to Kurt and Blaine. Blaine had a small smile playing on his lips and you could see the gears grinding in his head. "Mr. Hummel, I want to make sure you know that you always have options, you could always-"

"No," Kurt says quickly, squeezing Blaine's hand. "No, I'm not getting an abortion," The words practically come from his mouth like poison, it's not that he wasn't pro choice, because he was, but the thought of killing some of Blaine's cells was repulsive to him. He could never get rid of anything of Blaine's especially not a part of him. 

Blaine's smile grows, he presses his lips softly against Kurt's knuckles.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I was just simply making sure, that you knew you had options," The doctor informs him. Kurt gives him a strong nod in response. "Anyway, I have prescribed you a prescription for some prenatal vitamins, three times a day, and I suggest taking them with food," He says handing Kurt a small piece of blue paper. Kurt nods and so does Blaine, soaking up all of the information that his brain can possibly hold. "I hope to see you back in a couple weeks for a ten week ultrasound," He says, standing back up, his brown clipboard under his arm.

"Yeah, we'll be here," Blaine nods his lips curling into a small smile.

"I'll soon then," He says finally before leaving the couple alone. 

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asks, standing in front of Kurt who was staring at the prescription. He looks up tears in his eyes before nodding his head up and down.

"Yeah, we're having a baby," Kurt chuckles, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. He felt like half of his worries were gone at the thought of raising a baby with Blaine, an actual real live baby. Blaine chuckles, his shoulder relaxing, happy to see Kurt happy.

"I know," Blaine nods, squeezing him tight before letting him go. Kurt rests a hand on his stomach. 

"There's an actual baby in my belly," Kurt says in awe. 

"Not just any baby, our baby," Blaine says putting his hands over Kurt's. "Come on, let's get out of here, you wanna tell your parents first?"

At those words, Kurt's smile fades. He really didn't want to tell his dad, he was scared he would be mad or disappointed in him that he didn't tell him. 

"Yeah," Kurt whispers, taking Blaine's hand up and off the table before they left hand in hand.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you need me to do?" Blaine asks, setting his bag down on the couch and joining Kurt in the kitchen who was already putting together his homemade spaghetti sauce.

"You could start with chopping lettuce for me," Kurt says, turning just enough to plant a firm kiss on Blaine's lips to say hello. Carole and Burt were coming over for dinner and they planned on telling them then about their relationship and the pregnancy. 

"Consider it done," Blaine remarks, grabbing the head of lettuce from the fridge and getting a sharp knife and chopping board. 

Of course Kurt had music playing and Blaine couldn't help but hum along and sway his hips, which Kurt found adorable and tempting. 

When Kurt went back to the cabinet to grab the garlic powder and salt, he made it a priority to smack his hand across Blaine's moving ass. 

Blaine jumps up in surprise, dropping his knife quickly to turn around a smile on his face. He picks Kurt up by the waist spinning him around the kitchen, making Kurt laugh hysterically. When Blaine puts him down he starts tickling Kurt's neck with his lips. 

"Blaine!" Kurt giggles as Blaine blows into his neck between his own giggles. Kurt puts his arms around Blaine's that were still wrapped tightly around his waist. "You're gonna suffocate me and the baby!" Kurt jokes making Blaine's chuckles turn to laughs. "Blaine!" Kurt pleas. "It tickles!" 

"That's the point!" Blaine stops briefly before continuing for a few more seconds before finally letting a breathless Kurt go. 

"Jesus," Kurt laughs putting both hands on his hips, still catching his breath from so much laughter. Blaine smiles leaning into to press his lips against Kurt's with a loud "Mwah!" sound, which Kurt happily took, "Get back to your lettuce you spork," Kurt teases, pecking his lips once more. Blaine chuckles at the insult before going back to cutting his lettuce, swaying his hips even more to tease Kurt. 

Kurt got his spices, shaking a few sprinkles of each into the saucer. The stirred his noodles once more before going to the sink to drain them. 

"I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic," Blaine sings along, moving onto the baby carrots to chop. 

"Intoxicate me now, with your lovin' now, think I'm ready now," Kurt continues, moving the noodles to a bowl, before moving to the sauce once again. 

A knock on the door interrupted their duet. Blaine turned the loud radio down as Kurt went for the door not surprised to see his parents standing there, carole holding a finished cheesecake.  
"Hi!" Kurt greets, giving his dad a tight hug, soon followed by Carole. Blaine hangs around in the doorway of the kitchen. 

"Blaine? What are you doing here?" Burt asks stepping inside, as he removed his jacket.

"Uh, Kurt wanted me to join you guys, I hope that's alright," Blaine says quickly adding the last part.

"Of course, you're always family," Burt smiles giving him a hug, which was soon followed by an excited Carole. Kurt could tell that Carole already knew what half of this dinner was about.   
The other couple helped finish dinner despite Kurt's protest and within fifteen minutes they were sat at dinner making casual conversation like always. 

Blaine and Kurt sat at one side of the table and Carole and Burt across from them. Blaine could tell Kurt was nervous and wanted nothing more than to reach over and grab his hand to assure him everything was going to be alright but with Carole and Burt in the room, he wasn't going to risk it. So, he stuck with a cheeky wink that went unnoticed by two of the four people at the table.   
After they had all finished and were dining on their homemade cheesecake, Kurt looked to Blaine who nodded back.

"Dad, Carole, we should tell you something," Kurt blurts, setting his fork down against his plate. Blaine does the same.

"Okay, shoot," Burt says, leaning back in his chair to listen to his son. Carole sets her fork down and wipes her mouth with her napkin. 

"Okay, uh," Kurt looks to Blaine before continuing, "We're a couple, and we have been for a good six months," Kurt admits. Burt nods.

"I know,"

"What?" Kurt shoots a look to Carole who shrugs.

"You don't think I know my son. I know Blaine just as well too, I figured something was going on, I noticed the extra pair of shoes, and hoodies, and extra phone chargers lying around your apartment, I'm not stupid Kurt," Burt chuckles, shrugging his shoulders to his son, "Is that why you wanted to have dinner?" Kurt visibly relaxes, the tension leaving his shoulders, and a small smile spreads across Blaine's face.

"Well, that's part of it, but we wanted to tell you because something came up," Kurt says, glancing to Blaine, who met Kurt's hand under the table, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "I'm pregnant," Kurt adds, a small smile spreading across his face.

Burt practically chokes on his piece of cheesecake.

"What?" Burt asks again, before sipping from his glass of wine. Blaine and Kurt's smiles are replaced with scared frowns.

"I'm eight, almost nine weeks pregnant," Kurt swallows the lump in his throat, his grip tightening on Blaine's hand.

"How did this happen?" Burt asks putting an emphasis on 'this'.

"Dad, you're the one that gave me that talk," Kurt says, trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn't working.

"Why weren't you safe? I believe I also gave you that talk," Burt says using his hands to talk. Carole was next to him, just as shocked as her husband.

"We were, well," Kurt pauses, taking a deep breath, "There was just one time, or maybe two, where we were caught up in the moment and didn't use it," Kurt says shyly. Blaine's cheeks were turned a dark crimson, he never imagine having this conversation with his boyfriend's dad, despite the fact that he had approached Burt so many years ago about the subject in the garage. 

"Kurt, Blaine," Burt says, hanging his head down and taking a deep breath, "How long have you known?" This was Kurt's worst fear and it was quick to come true. He never wanted to disappoint his dad and he was afraid that was happening right now.

"Only since Tuesday," Blaine answers simply.

"Who else knows?"

"Just us four, and my doctor," Kurt nods.

"Are you sure about having a baby?" Burt asks, all three of the other's eyes got wide at that question. 

"Of course, even though, we're young, and have had relationship issues in the past, I know that, Blaine is my endgame, I'm going to marry him one day, and even if it is a bit soon, I know we'll be okay, we're doing this together," Kurt smiles, turning to look at Blaine, who had a smile on his face as well.

"Kurt, I just don't want you to throw away your life, you're twenty-one, Kurt," Burt sighs heavily, genuine concern in his eyes for his son.

"I know, but we're gonna be okay, I promise, Dad," Kurt gives him a reassuring smile. 

"I promise, to never leave Kurt, ever, I love him so much, and I don't want to hurt him, ever again, and I don't think he wants to hurt me again either," Blaine says, looking to Kurt for confirmation who was already nodding.

"You know I'll always be there to support you, I love the both of you so much, okay? Don't ever be afraid to talk to me. I get this is your choice, I just worry about you guys," Burt admits with a heavy sigh. 

"Don't worry about us, we'll be just fine," Kurt gives him a smile. Burt nods before standing and opening his arms to his son. 

"Come here," Burt smiles. Kurt happily stands giving him a tight hug. When they release Carole also stands giving him a hug.

"Congratulations, Kurt," Carole whispers, rubbing his back. 

"Thank you," Kurt smiles.

"Blaine, come here, son," Burt chuckles. Blaine smiles standing and opening his arms to give Burt a tight hug as well.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of weeks later Blaine had moved into Kurt's apartment, and they planned on having their friends over to announce their pregnancy and relationship. 

At eleven weeks pregnant, Kurt was starting to grow a tiny bump and was starting to wear baggy clothes. Even more so after Santana had commented on his food baby a couple days prior.   
"A lime," Blaine blurts, walking into the kitchen with his laptop in his hands.

"What? A lime?" Kurt questions his boyfriend, resting against the counter top.

"Our baby, it's the size of a lime," Blaine further explains, setting his laptop on the counter.

"Awe," Kurt cooed, finishing his baby carrot to place both hands on his small baby bump, "That so cute," 

A small smile spreads across Blaine's face. "I know, it's weird to think there's a baby the size of a lime in growing in your stomach," Blaine chuckles, kneeling down in front of Kurt to press a kiss to his belly button after pulling up his cream colored sweater. 

"Hey!" Rachel makes herself heard from the entry way. Blaine is soon back on his feet.

"Hey! In here," Kurt calls back, dipping another carrot in ranch. Within a few seconds Rachel is in the kitchen with Finn in tow.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, I was also invited to the shindig," Blaine smiles, giving her a hug, soon followed by Finn. 

"Hey dude, it's been awhile, I never get to see you anymore since you and Kurt aren't together," Finn greets. 

"Yeah, I know," Blaine chuckles at that as does Kurt after giving his step-brother a hug, standing on tiptoes to reach him careful not to press too hard so they feel his bump.

Santana and Brittany were next to arrive, with Sam, Mercedes, Tina and Mike not far behind them, and Artie not far behind them.

Instead of having a meal, everyone had brought a small dish and they had created quite a large menu. It also didn't take long for them to eat, besides Kurt who really could have had another plate but wanted to get through this announcement, so Blaine and Kurt stood in front of the living room, ready to deliver the news. 

"Okay, we we have some news," Kurt says a smile spreading across his face.

"Oh god, if one of you are going to sing, save us the pain and don't," Santana rolls her eyes. 

"No, it's way better than that," Blaine rolls his eyes back at her. "Kurt and I are together," Blaine smiles, taking Kurt's hand in his.

"I told you that's what this was going to be about," Sam says, looking to Mercedes who just rolled her eyes at her excitable boyfriend.

"Wait, since when?" Rachel asks.

"Uh, seven, eight months," Kurt says simply, rounding it in his head.

"WHAT?!" Rachel screeches standing to her feet, "You didn't tell me?" 

"No, because everytime we do, it stops becoming about us and it becomes about everyone else, and it was nice to focus on us for once," Kurt argues. 

"Is this really a surprise, Berry?" Santana asks, leaning back against the couch a glass of red wine in hand. Rachel huffs, sitting back down in his seat.

"Is that all?" Tina shrugs, Mike taking her hand in his.

"No, we didn't plan on telling you until something came up," Kurt says a small smile spreading across his face. "I'm pregnant," Kurt finishes. There was no reaction. Kurt and Blaine's smiles fade.

"How far along are you?" Finn asks, setting his bottle of beer on the coffee table's coaster.

"I'm eleven weeks, almost twelve," Kurt replies, squeezing Blaine's hand for support. 

"Wow, you didn't tell us about that either?" Rachel squeeks.

"Shut it, Berry," Santana groans.

"What are you going to do about it?" Artie asks concern in his voice.

"Why does everyone ask us that? We're going to be parents, everyone should be happy for us, jumping up and down and celebratory hugs, what the hell?" Kurt asks, hurt in his voice and a tad bit of anger.

"Kurt, you're twenty-one-" Finn starts.

"Thanks for reminding me of my age, Finn, I had almost forgotten. Blaine and I have always talked about having kids, yeah it's a bit earlier than we'd planned, but that's not going to stop us," Kurt shakes his head at his friends.

"You're not married," Tina reminds them.

"Thank you for reminding us of that too, Tina, it really is a forgettable thing, huh?" Kurt snaps.

"Kurt, they're just worried is all," Blaine comforts, turning to his boyfriend, squeezing his hand.

"Well, they should be supportive, this is a big thing a happy thing, and you should be happy for us, not criticizing us," Kurt defends shaking his head at his friend in disbelief.

"We are, Kurt, we are happy, because you're happy, but we were just worried your were throwing your life away," Rachel says simply. 

"I'm not throwing away my life. I know what I'm doing, I'm an adult, I can handle myself," Kurt snaps at his friend, his grip tightening on Blaine's hand who was at a loss for words.

"Okay, we support you," Shockingly Santana says, getting to her feet. "I will totally deny this later, but come here and give me a hug you two," She says a small smile on her face as she gives the couple a hug, and it felt like Blaine could breathe again. 

This soon started a chain reaction and everyone was giving them hugs to show their support. 

"Kurt we will always love and support you guys," Finn assures his step-brother, giving him a tight hug. 

"Thank you, Finn," Kurt says, hugging him tight. 

"Alright, let me see the bump," Santana chuckles clapping her hands together. Kurt smiles, lifting up his sweater to reveal the small bump. 

"It's the size of a lime," Blaine tells them, a proud smirk on his face. Kurt playfully rolls his eyes as the girls cooed over his small stomach holding what they would call their niece or nephew.

-0-

22 WEEKS LATER

"You don't have to come in if you don't want to," Kurt tells his fiance from the passenger side of the car.

"I want to, I haven't seen the kids in a while," Blaine says, unbuckling his seatbelt to get out. Kurt smiles leaning over his stomach to press a kiss to his lips. 

They both manage out of the car, Blaine taking Kurt's hand as they make their way through the doors of McKinley high, ready to pump the Glee club before they left for Nationals in Orlando, Florida tomorrow. 

The school was practically empty because it was five in the morning, their flight was at eight and even though Kurt couldn't fly to go with him because he was 34 weeks pregnant, he wanted to wish them luck in person. 

When the enter the choir room, Rachel was first to screech and give Kurt a tight hug.

"I haven't seen you in weeks!" She cooed, resting a hand on his stomach.

"Yeah, now, I'm as big as a house," Kurt groans, resting both hands on his widened hips to allow Rachel better access. 

"You're beautiful," Blaine says, pecking his hair with a kiss.

"Huh, sure," Kurt chuckles. After Rachel is finished she moves onto Blaine is giving him a hug. "We wanted to come by and wish you luck before you left for Nationals which you're going to kick butt at," Kurt smiles to the small Glee club that started to clap and whistle. 

"Of course we are, we had you guys as an amazing pair of teachers," Jane smiles to them as the others nod with her. Kurt's smile widens. 

"Awe, thanks," Rachel smiles, giving the young girl a hug. 

"Did you find out if it's a boy or girl yet?" Madison asks, as she zipped up her carry on before getting back to her feet.

"Yeah, we did, it's a boy," Blaine responds, a smile spreading across his face at the thought.

"Awe! You guys will be like the three musketeers," Mason smiles at the thought, the room chuckles. Kurt subconsciously puts a hand on his belly, rubbing it lightly with the pad of his thumb, thinking about Blaine and him with baby had that effect on him lately. 

"Well, we better get going before we miss our flight, we still have a long drive to the airport," Rachel reports, checking the time on her wristwatch. She gave Kurt and Blaine another quick hug before grabbing her bag from beside the piano.

"Okay, well, do us proud, all three of us," Kurt exclaims, giving them each hugs as they walked out. 

"We're coming back with a 1st place trophy," Spencer promises before walking out the door with his suitcase behind him and his fingers interlocked with Alistair who had a carry on slung over his shoulder. 

"That was us in high school wasn't it?" Kurt asks, looking to Blaine.

"Oh yeah," Blaine chuckles, pressing a kiss to his temple before they followed the New, New, New Directions out to the bus waving them off.


End file.
